


Revenge Is A Dish Best Served On Ice

by 87Tam_the_piemaker87



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Thorin survives, battle of the five armies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 00:16:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5687227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/87Tam_the_piemaker87/pseuds/87Tam_the_piemaker87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very short one shot that takes place during botfa. Azog has taken Thranduil captive and subjected him to great trauma both physically and mentally, and now he wants his revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge Is A Dish Best Served On Ice

Thranduil ran toward the Orc with a riotous scream, slipping on the ice as he did though colliding with him full force, the two rolling over the terrain. 

Thranduil pushed himself on top of the beast, barely hesitating to drive his sword deep into its heart. He watched with a deeply rooted rage as the Orc's hand seized around his waist, and he looked almost apologetically up at Thranduil before the life drained out of his eyes. 

Not satisfied with this, the Elf unsheathed his dagger and impailed the Orc, withdrawing it and impaling him again, the world falling into a haze as he rapidly attacked Azog's lifeless body and he was drenched in mirky blood, until a firm pair of arms wrapped around him and dragged him away scrambling from his victim.

He turned and broke down into his captor's arms, not caring for who it was, only that they would tolerate his tears and remain seated. And that was how Bard found him, drifting off in the arms of an exhausted Thorin Oakenshield, both utterly spent from the battle and sharing the relief of victory.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, I'm not one for one shots really. Maybe I should be, the amount of multi chapter fics I don't finish. Comments and constructive criticism welcome.  
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
